Laws of Attraction
by Saturdaychick
Summary: In which Erik ponders questions of the heart.
**Laws of Attraction**

Erik had warily, at first, and against his better judgment, allowed himself to rely on someone other than himself. He looked forward to his time together with Antoinette Giry. He had allowed her in through the closed and padlocked doors of his affections. A place few had ever been allowed. Nadir, and the long passed Amalia. And, now, Antoinette and Meg.  
Antoinette was charming. She actually brought him out of his shell and made him laugh with her exploits at the theatre on his behalf, spreading the Opera Ghost rumors, bringing him his monthly "allowance" and sitting with him, when she had a free moment, to offer commentary from Box 5 on whatever rehearsals were going on.  
If he had any sense, he might think of her as more than a friend, but, again, he feared rejection, and so continued to lavish her and Meg with gifts and treats whenever he could, because Antoinette was a proud woman, one who had worked hard for the living she provided for herself and Meg, and did not take kindly to any hint of "charity" coming from him. She often scolded him when he handed her a box or package or secretly left them for her in her suite of rooms.  
Then, one evening, after much pestering from Nadir, Erik finally invited him to dine in his "lair" and to treat him to a night at the opera from Box 5.  
Nadir arrived, dressed elegantly, and having heard much about Antoinette and her friendship for Erik and her cleverness in creating the Opera Ghost myth to help him have a better life, he could not wait to meet her.  
Nadir knew Erik, in his heart of hearts, was touched by this woman, and had allowed her intimacies no one but he had been privy to. He was very happy for his friend and as they dined on quail and new potatoes and asparagus, some of the ingredients pilfered from the Opera House kitchens and some bought legitimately, he admired the home Erik had created in this world below.  
"Erik, this is amazing. You have outdone yourself. Are you certain there are no torture chambers down here?" he queried, jokingly.  
Erik blanched, going paler than usual. "Just one. Since you ask."  
Nadir's expression of humor disappeared replaced by one of shock.  
"Relax, Daroga. I hope never to use it. I designed it early in my construction. It was a form of self protection."  
"Seal it up at once" Nadir cried, "So you will never be tempted to go down a path you've left far behind you."  
"We'll see. Don't worry about me so. Finish your wine, then we will go upstairs and have a grand evening."  
Nadir sighed as he relaxed, trusting that he knew Erik well enough to believe his intentions, and finished his glass. Erik swirled his opera cloak around his shoulders and motioned to Nadir to follow him as they made their way through passageways and secret spaces known only to him and that brought them, eventually, to a secret door into box 5.  
Almost as soon as they were seated, the curtain behind them drew apart, and Antoinette joined them. Erik stood up so she could seat herself beside Nadir and seeing him for the first time, she was taken aback for a moment, then remembering herself, smiled and took his hand.  
"I have heard so much about you, Monsieur. Erik has spoken at great length of your kindness to him and of how you saved his life… while risking your own."

Nadir, on his part, accepting her lovely hand, smiled broadly and replied "and he has spoken to me of YOUR great kindnesses towards him. Madame, it is a sincere pleasure to finally meet the one who created the Opera Ghost from a mere apparition who gloomily lurked about. He is a changed man! I have the sincerest admiration for you Madame Giry".  
"Oh, please. I am Antoinette. And, may I call you Nadir?"  
"I would be delighted if you did" he beamed.  
Erik, watching this interchange felt a strange pleasure that his two great friends seemed to be getting along. And, what's more, he was also secretly pleased that there seemed to be almost an electric current running between them. An attraction that was palpable.  
He leaned against the pillar.  
He felt no jealousy about their mutual attraction because… there was someone else, someone who seemed to have an almost mystical hold over his psyche and being. His pupil. The girl Antoinette had taken under her wing. The girl whose father had been a world class violinist and who sang with the voice of the angels. The girl he had found sobbing in a forgotten store room, it seemed like ages ago, and who had blossomed under his tutelage. Antoinette knew, and encouraged this relationship.  
But as she and Meg grew up before his eyes, something about Christine captivated him. He had to hold these feelings in check, because she had never seen him in person, and besides, there was the age difference to consider.  
But how does one tell the heart what is and isn't appropriate.  
Sighing, he took his seat behind Nadir and Antoinette and interjected the occasional comment as the curtains below opened and a young girl took the stage.  
"Did you know Carlotta was ill this evening, Erik? I wanted to surprise you. Thanks to my recommendation… tonight's performance will star your pupil. Christine will be singing the lead."  
Erik leaned forward. It was as if lightening struck both the stage and his heart at once. He held his breath, as she sang the aria as it had never been sung before. The applause that followed were thunderous. They echoed his heartbeats. How could he, a man who fought all his life to control his urges, keep his attraction for this girl at bay? He knew he had to fight it. But could he? It remained to be seen. 


End file.
